stick_empire_fan_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Loose Ends
The Loose Ends is one of the two parts of the third part of the series The Rise of The Order Empire: Reborn, a series created by the user BoredUser231. After the battle of Soulwrath camp, both the Technion and Soulwrath are left at a major disadvantage. One having nearly all of their nation been destroyed in the war, while the second has recently discovered that someone had tampered with the Hades units and greatly damaged their nation. However, there are also some other matters which need to be taken care of before any repairs can begin. Prologue: The Funeral Alinion, now missing his left arm, Hatheon, Taconia, Cedarion, Stephen and Gemini carried the coffin containing the remains of the pilot of Hades down the aisle of Technonia Cathedral. The six lowered the coffin onto the platform before everyone except for Alinion returned to their seat. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to remember the life of Fergus Beckler, who was struck down in the battle of Soulwrath camp while piloting Hades unit two. Before the funeral begins, may Bryce Beckler, the father of Fergus, please come up to reflect on his son's life?" Alinion said before Bryce came up to say his obituary, and Alinion sat down next to Hatheon. "When I heard my son was pronounced dead, I was devastated. It didn't help that I was told that there was no way that he could be revived, even with Meric magic. As you can imagine, it felt like I lost a part of me when he was gone. When he was younger, he was always a happy little bundle of joy, eager to try new things and learn new things every day. He wasn't just a bundle of joy, he was my bundle of joy. If I knew that the day before the war was his last, I would have told him that I was proud of him for everything he had done for me and his mother and that he would always be in our hearts. He was a beacon which radiated happiness wherever he went. He wasn't just our light of hope, he was light of hope to all of us. May your flight to the heavens be a peaceful one buddy. Thank you, for everything." Chapter I: The Dark Blade Inside the Technion hangar, Alinion was using parts of Poseidon's left arm to create a prosthetic arm to replace the one he had lost in the battle of Soulwrath camp. "Alright, now I just gotta hook it up to my helmet," Alinion said before he took one of the cords and put it into one of the slots on his helmet. "Computer, run Stick Slaughterer diagnostic test for any faulty hardware." Alinion's helmet's HUD came up with a window showing the arm's hardware health. Slowly, each category of hardware was being marked as "up-to-date", before Cedarion entered the hangar, wanting to talk to Alinion. "Oh, Cedarion! Computer, pause the diagnostic test. What's wrong?" "Hey, Al. While I was with Gemini in the cave, he said something about me needing to hone my skills. What do you think he means by that?" "Well, consider your newfound Earth powers. Maybe he wants you to try and make bigger and stronger constructs made of earth?" "Probably, I'll go to the northern deserts, see what I can do there. Thanks, Al!" Cedarion said before he left the hangar and headed for the desert. "Computer, resume the diagnostic test," Alinion said before the helmet's HUD continued the diagnostic test. Around a minute later, the arm was ready to go. Alinion stood up, before going over to a desk with a coffee machine to see if the arm could perform a basic task. "I'm surprised. This is only a prototype and it works amazing! Now, for the moment of truth." Alinion said before putting on a glove and connected that to the helmet as well. Alinion pointed his arms to the floor before two small jets began to appear from the palms of the glove and prosthetic arm before he began to hover. "It's working!" Alinion thought to himself before he turned them off. Alinion went outside, to see Taconia and Hatheon playing a game of chess. "And that's checkmate!" Hatheon said, before knocking down Taconia's king. "Dang, that was actually a pretty good play."